kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Overload Ocean
|boss = Susie |mini-boss = Blocky, Bonkers, King Doo 2.0 |common enemies = Big Waddle Dee, Blade Knight, Blipper, Broom Hatter, Cappy, Chemitory, Chilly, Chip, Covered Looker, Craby, Elec, Flamer, Foley, Gordo, Glunk, Hot Head, Capsule J3, Knuckle Joe, Labotory, Leafan, Mamanti, Mech Acro, Mech Flotzo, Moonja, NESP, Noddy, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Propeller, Rocky, Scarfy, Sheld, Simirror, Sir Kibble, Sparky, Squishy, Venog, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Walf, Walker Dee, Walky, Wheelie }} Overload Ocean is a mechanized ocean on Planet Popstar and serves as the third level of Kirby: Planet Robobot. General Information Overload Ocean is an ocean that has been largely taken over by a marine port built by the Haltmann Works Company. Shipping containers, submarines, cranes, and other apparatus are found here. In addition to this, the company has established a research facility, a giant building made out of frozen treats, and underwater cities. With Robobot Armor's Wheel and Ice Modes, Kirby can race through enemies and build snowmen. By collecting at least six of the 15 Code Cubes scattered throughout Overload Ocean, Kirby disables the firewall protecting the boss. He then meets and fights Susie. Copy Abilities Robobot Abilities Code Cubes Stage 1 #Destroy the Bomb Block in the sloping room after Blocky. #Place Cannon on left fuse. Use Fire Mode to light fuse. #Break Durable Blocks with Robobot Armor near Docking Station. Go underwater and take the pipe to the left to the background. Stage 2 #3D Spring Hopper during first Wheel Mode segment; parallels Glunk; in plain sight. #In optional room after second Wheel Mode segment. #Jump near end of third Wheel Mode segment. Stage 3 #Follow the correct path as displayed by the screen in the background: ride 3D Warp Star, skip 3D Warp Star, ride 3D Warp Star. #Use crank to move platform to destroy Star Blocks underneath Treasure Chest. #Press all switches in autoscrolling room. Stage 4 #Near the end of the room with Invincible Candy. Underneath the door. #In the next room, use Ice/Parasol to douse and destroy Fire Blocks. Enter the optional room. Douse Fire Blocks to access Battery to activate Swap Chamber. #Place head on third snowman. Stage 5 #In optional room in second room, catch the Battery and use on the Swap Chamber. #In room with Rare Sticker/after Bonkers, destroy blocks on the right of the room and pound the stake. Travel into the foreground and locate the Code Cube. #In the next room, catch the Battery near the end of the room and use it on Swap Chamber. Stage 7 #Carry the Battery to the Swap Chamber to access the optional room. Use ESP to power lower wire to open upper gate. #Use Ice Mode to freeze water spouts. Carry wire block to the rest of the wire. Use Spark Mode to power wire to open the gate. #In Treasure Chest after defeating King Doo 2.0. Rare stickers Etymology Overload Ocean's name comes from a software engineering process in computers. Its Japanese name, Octarn Ocean, is a reference to the octal numeral system, which is base-8 instead of base-10. Music "Bountiful Star" plays in Stage 1, the first two rooms of Stage 2, and the first room in Stage 3. "Pink Ball Activate!" plays in Stage 2 after obtaining Wheel Mode. "Industrial Laboratory" plays in Stage 3 after entering the lab; this is a remix of "Float Islands" from Kirby's Dream Land. "Time for Dessert!" plays in Stage 4. "Rhythm Code" plays in the puzzle rooms in Stages 4 and 5. "Submarine Suburbs" plays in Stage 5. "Haltmann Works Co. Theme Song" plays in Stage 6 during the "Susie, Executive Assistant" cutscene. “Let’s Go Home” plays in Stage 6 after defeating Susie. Stage 7 features music from past games: "Machine Mansion" from Kirby: Canvas Curse, which is a remix of the floating boat theme from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, plays in the first room; "Float Islands" from Kirby Air Ride, which is also a remix of Float Islands, plays in the second and sixth rooms; "Learn the Rules" from Kirby's Dream Course plays in the puzzle room; "Aurora Area" from Kirby's Return to Dream Land plays in the third and fourth rooms; "Top Ride: Water" from Kirby Air Ride plays in the fifth room. Trivia *In Stage 1, the first enemy seen is a Knuckle Joe, and just after it is a small body of water. In Kirby Super Star and its remake, the first enemy in Float Islands is also a Knuckle Joe, and just after it is a small body of water. Gallery KPR Overload Ocean 1.jpg|Kirby swims through dangerous waters. KPR Overload Ocean 2.jpg|Kirby's Wheel Robobot Armor powers a machine that carves a goal door out of stone. KPR Haltmann Tower O2.jpg|Ninja Kirby attacks Labotories. KPR Overload Ocean 4.jpg|Kirby stands in a frozen treat facility. KPR Overload Ocean 5.jpg|Kirby avoids Mamanti and Mech Acros deep underwater. Susie Battle 1.jpg|Kirby battles Susie. KPR Overload Ocean 7.jpg|Kirby rides a Tilt Gondola while carrying a battery. ja:オクターン オーシャン Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Water